


Laundry-day

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, LMAO, M/M, Rimming, Smut, also, and mentions of switching, but - Freeform, but i guess, cheeky seungcheol, coups sucks at doing laundry, don't wash red stuff alongside white stuff, i guess, slash of life, they have sex, they're already a couple btw, uh no real top or bottom, woozi tries to trick him and it doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: Seungcheol fucked up laundry, Jihoon gets mad, they fuck. Lovingly. (Seungcheol is whipped)





	Laundry-day

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's me again. soooooo, yeah there's not much to say,,, yes i'm procrastinating on the other one... but i'm kind of getting somewhere,, anyways i realized something!! you guys have no way of reaching me to scream at me when i'm being slow!! I'm on tumblr at youngjae-enthusiastic! i'd love to talk to u guys more and for you to give me promts or ideas or just plain scream at me to get the fuck around to writing!! and also i could talk a little about the one-shots i have started on but yet to finish and see if u guys would be interested in reading them?? idk hmu about anything rly i'll be happy!!
> 
> ANYWAy this is a mess. it was supposed to be g-rated and rly fluffy and cute and short and end with a kiss and hug, BUT sike i felt like writing smut so this IS IT!! the first smut i've ever written,,, pls don't expect it to be so good it's just,,, a li'l something to help me get up the courage to write smut for the 'boy-perhaps-young-man' thing
> 
> have fun ok and pls leave a comment if u liked it it would make my week!! <3 ((not even kidding i'm that desperate for attention and validation))

“I am going to kill him.” Jihoon hissed. He’d told Seungcheol to wash some of the neverending pile of clothes last night, because a man can only live in the same clothes for so long, but it had been a mistake to ask him. Seungcheol, the fucker, had put in a  _ red fucking hoodie _ right amongst all of Jihoon’s  _ white shirts and underwear. _

 

Now his once white t-shirts where pink. It wasn’t even a good pink, but the blotchy, ugly pink of like, a sunburn. Jihoon didn’t actually know, but he was angry damn it. He threw his shirts back down in the basket of clean clothes before storming out of the bathroom.

 

“HYUNG,” he started, “GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!”

 

Seungcheol startled, slowly getting up from the couch where he’d been netflix and chillin’ with himself. He would have done it with Jihoon if the younger would just stop insisting on fridays being cleaning days. 

 

Hearing Jihoon scream was not by any means a new occurrence, but the tone he used didn’t bode good. Seungcheol tried to recall any dumb things he’d done recently that could have set Jihoon off, but came up empty handed. He’d been on his best behavior all week (kinda), he even did some laundry and made the bed! He decided to just face the shorter head on. Maybe Jihoon wasn’t actually angry, maybe he’d just seen another spider and wanted Seungcheol to kill it. Yeah, that had to be it.

 

That must not be it, he decided when he saw Jihoon’s face. 

 

Jihoon’s eyebrows were furrowed, and the glare he directed at Seungcheol made him shiver.

There was silence for a good thirty seconds before Seungcheol dared to speak up.

“...Is there a bug?” he meekly asked.

 

Jihoon’s eyes narrowed, looking a little bit confused, but still angry as ever. 

“No, there’s not a fucking bug.” he said, grinding his teeth. “I want you to explain something to me.”

 

Yeah, Seungcheol was fucked. When Jihoon spoke in that low, quiet voice (that undeniably turned him on a bit) he knew he’d done something very wrong.

“Uh… Yeah, ok. Just, uh... ask away.” 

 

Jihoon tilted his head a bit to the right. “Have you ever even done laundry before.” It wasn’t a question. 

 

Seungcheol gulped. “Yes?” he answered with a wavering voice. At Jihoon’s raised eyebrow he cleared his throat. “I mean, yes. I have.”

 

Jihoon hummed low in his throat. “Then explain this to me,” he started. “what kind of  _ idiot _ mixes red and white?”

 

“Oh.” Internally facepalming, he realized that in his rush to go to sleep last night, he must’ve accidently thrown in something red in the washer. “Shit. Uh… I’m so sorry, Jihoonie.” he winced. “... Is it bad?”

 

Jihoon just gestured for him to look for himself. 

 

Nervously, Seungcheol side-stepped the younger, heading for the bathroom. He felt like he was walking towards a fucking guillotine or something rather than a basket of clean clothes.

 

As soon as he saw the blotchy pink (once white) shirts he knew he’d fucked up bad. Or well, he’d known that since he realized that he fucking washed them together with a red hoodie, but he did have some hope.

 

And yeah, that hope was gone. Fuck, what was he gonna do about this?

 

He gulped, staring intensely at one of the t-shirts as if staring hard enough would change it’s color back. “Uhm, I’m so sorry?” he started, licking his lips. He glanced back at Jihoon’s crossed arms and scowl and quickly decided to escalate. “I don’t really… know what to do about this. But… I guess I owe you one?” 

 

Jihoon glared at his useless boyfriend. “You owe me several.” he said at last. Honestly he wasn’t  _ that  _ mad about the clothes turning pink. Yeah, it was upsetting, but he really needed to get some new ones anyway, so really the only thing Seungcheol had done was get Jihoon of his lazy ass so that he could go buy some new clothes. He wasn’t gonna let Seungcheol know that though. No, having Seungcheol owe you was wonderful. He’d cook, buy groceries, clean, and even let Jihoon select what movie they’d be watching. So no, he wouldn’t let on that he wasn’t as upset as he claimed to be.

 

Seungcheol turned to look at him with a kicked puppy look on his face. Damn that look. “How can I make it up to you, baby?” he asked, looking like he might be about to cry. Jihoon averted his eyes, not being able to look at his boyfriend when he pulled that card. “Well, you can start by ordering pizza.” he said, glancing up at the other.

 

Seungcheol nodded quickly before looking back at the shirt in his hands. He still looked miserable though, and Jihoon wasn’t a monster. He sighed, uncrossing his arms and walking closer to his boyfriend. “It’s not the end of the world, but don’t you ever dare to not properly check what you put with what when you do the laundry, ok?” he said as he bumped his shoulder against Seungcheol’s upper arm gently.

 

“I… Yeah, I promise.” Seungcheol said with a heavy sigh. He was about to put the shirt back when he noticed something weird. “Wait, does this shirt have holes in it?” he asked, obviously confused. He glanced at Jihoon’s frozen expression and then back at the shirt. 

 

Suddenly a lightbulb seemed to go of in his head as he started looking through all of the other clothes that he’d ruined. A lot of them had holes in them, but all of them looked worse for wear and he suddenly understood what game Jihoon was playing.

He turned towards the younger with a fake glare plastered on his face. “Jihoon,” he started. “you were gonna throw these out soon anyway, weren’t you?” At the deer-caught-in-headlights look he received he knew that he was right. He watched the younger shuffle a bit, averting his eyes as he mumbled something. “What? Speak up Jihoon.” he said, enjoying having the upper hand for a moment.

 

The younger sighed and rolled his eyes at him. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you can get away with being careless. What if they had been new? No, you still owe me.” Jihoon concluded, crossing his arms again.

 

Seungcheol rolled his own eyes while he threw the shirt back into the pile before advancing on the smaller. “Are you sure that you didn’t overreach, babe?” he asked, walking towards Jihoon while the other backed up. “I can agree that I messed up, but I don’t ‘owe you several’.” he said, quoting what Jihoon had just said a few minutes ago.

 

Jihoon gulped, knowing that he would soon be caught in a corner. Fuck him and his way of overreaching. He considered madly dashing in the hopes of getting away, but Seungcheol was faster than he, and running would just increase the risk of falling over something and getting hurt.

 

He felt his back hit the wall, but stubbornly held Seungcheol’s eyes. “Considering the amount of times you’ve cleaned this apartment, I think it’s fair to say that I haven’t overreached.”

 

Seungcheol just kept that damn infuriating smirk on his face that only made an appearance when he knew he’d won an argument. “Oh? And when was the last time you cooked?” he countered, turning the argument around.

 

Jihoon scowled as Seungcheol’s body framed his own. There was nowhere to escape now, not with Seungcheol all up in his face. “We agreed on that. I can’t cook for the life of me.” 

 

Seungcheol hummed. “Uh-huh, and didn’t we also agree that since I do most of the cooking, you should do most of the cleaning?” he knew he was winning. There was really nothing Jihoon could say to counter that since they  _ had  _ agreed on it when they moved in together. Seungcheol cooks, Jihoon cleans. Jihoon would probably poison them if he tried to cook, and Seungcheol would probably forget to take out the trash so often that they would die of the odor.

 

Jihoon stayed silent, instead challenging him with his eyes. Seungcheol smirked as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “I won.” he whispered before he sealed their lips. He knew that Jihoon hated losing an argument, so he really should have expected the bite he got. He drew back quickly, but not too far, he didn’t want to give Jihoon a chance to run. Seungcheol just huffed an amused laugh before leaning in again, rougher this time. If this was how Jihoon wanted to play it, Seungcheol would deliver.

 

He kissed the younger with passion, pressing him harder into the wall with his body while he gripped the back of Jihoon’s head so that he could make sure that he had him where he wanted him. 

 

Jihoon’s own arms went up Seungcheol’s back, one stopping right around his shoulder blades and the other continuing up to cup the back of his neck. Seungcheol groaned as Jihoon lightly scratched his back. He’s need to cut his nails soon.

 

Changing the angle of his head he began lightly sucking on Jihoon’s tongue while tightening the grip he had in his hair. He knew Jihoon was a sucker for hair pulling. He’d known it since before they even started dating. Jihoon had always loved having fingers being run through his hair a little too much, and when they’d first started dating Seungcheol had applied it to when they made out, and from there he’d found out just how sensitive Jihoon’s scalp could be.

 

Seungcheol smiled at the breathy sigh he got for his efforts. He didn’t stop combing his fingers through the smaller’s hair, and occasionally tugged at it, but his unoccupied hand found it’s way down to Jihoon’s hip, squeezing and massaging the skin there. 

 

They broke apart for air, and Seungcheol went straight for Jihoon’s jaw, sucking and licking. Jihoon moaned low in his throat at that and tilted his head back to reveal more of his neck. Now, Seungcheol could go for the killer move, paying attention to Jihoon’s ears. He loved that shit, breathing heavily into them, kissing, licking, all of that made Jihoon go crazy.

 

But he didn’t feel like it. Instead, Seungcheol’s hand left Jihoon’s hair to move to his other hip, or more accurately; his ass. Jihoon seemed to realize what Seungcheol wanted, and wound his arms around Seungcheol’s neck as he was lifted up and pressed back into the wall. He wound his legs around his boyfriend and started to lightly grind against him. He smirked when he heard the low moan that came out of Seungcheol’s mouth and leaned forward to swallow it up. 

 

They kept making out for what was probably ages, and by the time they stopped to take a deep breath rather than a couple of small ones in between kisses they were both breathing heavily, and a quite deep flush covered both of them. Once they made eye contact though, they couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Seungcheol tucked his head into Jihoon’s neck as he laughed, and Jihoon just felt himself being let down onto the floor again. (Thank god. No matter how hot that position was, his hips had started to hurt from holding on like that.)

 

They both giggled like teenagers for a while, and everytime they looked at each other they fell into another laughing fit. Eventually it died down though, and Seungcheol smiled as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Jihoon smiled back into the kiss, and sighed softly when it was over.

 

Seungcheol just looked at Jihoon with so much love and adoration in his eyes that it made Jihoon uncomfortable. So naturally, Jihoon lightly kicked Seungcheol’s shin before grabbing the loser’s hand and tugging him out of the bathroom and into the living room. He pushed the elder down onto the sofa and immediately got on top of him. Seungcheol didn’t even look surprised. Don’t get him wrong, he knew Jihoon loved soft, mushy stuff, but he also knew that it made him a little shy and uncomfortable. Which was probably why he suddenly had a lapful of Jihoon on top of him, grinding and kissing.

 

Obviously he kissed back, and even pushed his hips up to meet Jihoon’s at times, but for now he let Jihoon take control. They’d made it clear in the beginning of their relationship that neither one of them were very submissive. Sure, Jihoon liked having Seungcheol’s cock up his ass more than he liked giving it, which matched well with what Seungcheol himself liked, but Jihoon definitely did not like being a whimpering little sub. 

 

Not to say that Seungcheol hadn’t turned Jihoon into a whimpering mess, no that had happened quite a lot, but Jihoon didn’t always like being like that. He needed to be the one on top, the one to lead too. Which wasn’t a problem in Seungcheol’s book. Just because he didn’t like taking it up the ass didn’t mean that he thought he  _ always _ had to be on top. (and yeah, they’d tried several times to switch it up a bit, and while it was enjoyable enough, they both quickly realized what they liked better.)

 

And at the moment Jihoon sure didn’t act anything like a shy little sub. He was rough with the kissing, rough with the grinding, and his low moans were far from the high pitched whimpers Seungcheol had expected the first time they did it. Not to say that he didn’t like this, no he’d take this over a faking Jihoon anyday, thank you very much. And Seungcheol’s dick was definitely interested in what Jihoon was doing.

 

Seungcheol let out a rumbling groan, hands going to Jihoon’s hips again. Not leading, just holding. Soon enough Jihoon seemed to grow tired of the repetitive actions, and stopped the grinding to get a hand down Seungcheol’s sweats. (no, Seungcheol did  _ not, _ under  _ any _ circumstances where jeans when he was just at home) 

 

Now, Jihoon had amazing hands. Seungcheol had known that since forever. Jihoon was a musician, and Seungcheol had always loved seeing Jihoon’s hands play the piano or guitar. It just so happened that he loved seeing them on his dick a little bit more. And judging by the moan that tore out of his throat, it had been way too long since said hands had been placed on said dick.

 

Jihoon was clearly very pleased with the reaction as he started to pump Seungcheol’s cock right away. He took a few moments to admire Seungcheol’s face before he dove back in to kiss him, never letting his hand stop. 

 

Eventually Seungcheol put a hand into Jihoon’s hair again, but this time to drag him away from his face. “Jihoonie…” he groaned as Jihoon flicked his wrist, looking at him in interest. “Suck me off, baby.” he murmured softly.

 

Jihoon’s pupils dilated even further. He latched onto Seungcheol’s neck to suck a quick mark there, making Seungcheol sigh before he decided that the request was acceptable. 

He shuffled down so that he was in between Seungcheol’s legs rather than on top of his hips. Seungcheol helped him drag down his pants just low enough so that his cock was free. (no, Seungcheol would also rarely wear underwear while just at home.) 

 

Jihoon didn’t waste any time, and immediately latched onto the tip, sucking gently, circling his tongue around it, and generally making a mess. A good mess though, Seungcheol thought as he reached a hand down to Jihoon’s face, cupping his cheek while stroking it with his thumb. It made Jihoon pause, looking up and making eye contact with the other. Unlike earlier, the eye contact didn’t make either of them laugh, and Seungcheol groaned at the sight before removing his hand and putting it in Jihoon’s hair instead. 

 

Jihoon could pretend all he wanted that he didn’t care whether Seungcheol had a hand on his head or not, but Seungcheol knew that it got him just a little bit harder, a little bit  _ wetter _ when he did. 

 

Not one to reveal it though, Jihoon put up a good front, going about sucking Seungcheol’s dick like he didn’t even notice the fingers tugging at his hair or scratching his scalp. But Seungcheol could tell that he was just a  _ tiny bit _ more enthusiastic about bobbing that head of his.

 

Seungcheol’s eyes hadn’t left Jihoon’s face since he first went down, and he wasn’t planning on doing it either. It wasn’t everyday that Jihoon agreed to suck him off, and so he appreciated the sight once he saw it. And God, was it a sight. Jihoon’s small, but swollen lips stretched around him, his flushed face moving up and down, eyes either closed with long lashes sweeping over his cheeks, or better; open, hazy and teary.

 

Seungcheol let out a moan at both the sight and the feeling. It wasn’t just the visuals he appreciated, man, Jihoon could suck cock. Seungcheol could already feel the impending orgasm, but he didn’t wanna lose this yet. He scratched a little harder at Jihoon’s scalp as he watched the younger’s hands gently laying on top of Seungcheol’s thighs. Jihoon wasn’t big on deepthroating, but he also didn’t like using his hand for what he couldn’t fit. No, what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, he made up for by licking once he popped his head of.

 

Seungcheol groaned as Jihoon circled his tongue around his head again, and pulled him off by his hair. Jihoon looked confused, and incredibly turned on. “Why did you stop? I know you liked it.” he said confidently. He’d been under the impression that they wouldn’t fuck for real that day, and so decided to just make the elder come by his mouth.

 

Seungcheol took a moment to catch his breath. He cleared his throat, letting go of Jihoon’s hair to run his thumb across his shiny lips. “Are you clean?” 

 

This confused Jihoon for a while, thinking that he meant like, STD clean. “Yeah? We got tested together dude.” he said, obviously confused. Seungcheol laughed.

 

“Not like that, I wanna eat you out.  _ Are you clean _ ?” he tried again, making sure that Jihoon knew what he was talking about. And based on the flush on his boyfriend’s face, Jihoon did know. 

 

Seungcheol traced the younger’s adam's apple as it bobbed up and down. “Yeah… I kind of… played in the shower this morning.” he answered bashfully. Or well, as bashful as you could be when just 30 seconds ago you were sucking dick.

 

This made Seungcheol raise an eyebrow. “Without me? Naughty.” he said, smirking cheekily.

 

Jihoon glared at him, smacking lightly at his chest. Seungcheol let out a little laugh pulling the other in for a kiss. Even though it kind of grossed him out to kiss the other after he’d had Seungcheol’s dick in his mouth. He liked kissing Jihoon too much to let that go. “How about you get you pretty little ass up here while you continue sucking me?” he murmured against the other’s lips. He could feel the smaller shudder at the suggestion. It had been a long time since they’d done something like that.

 

“Isn’t it unfair though? You’re already kind of close to coming, and I don’t want you to do a half assed job just because you came before me, okay?” Jihoon said, raising an eyebrow. Seungcheol just grinned at him while caressing his neck softly. “Baby, we both know you’re way more riled up than you think, and we both  _ also  _ know that you come very quickly from being eaten out.” he concluded with a satisfied smirk.

 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes, getting up on his knees to get rid of his clothes. “I’ll suggest that you remove at least your shirt as well unless you wanna get cum on it.” 

 

Seungcheol smiled softly at that, shaking his head at how nonchalant the other could act when they both knew just how gone he’d be in a few minutes. He quickly threw off his shirt as advised, and laid back down. Jihoon took his time, not so that he could give Seungcheol a strip show, but because he was nervous. Seungcheol knew that the most embarrassing part about this for Jihoon was always the first step; getting his ass anywhere near Seungcheol’s face.

 

Seungcheol decided to be nice today, and pulled the younger towards him so he could kiss him for a couple of moments. Then as Jihoon started to relax on top of him, he nudged him so that he could turn around. Normally, he might tease the other a bit, but he knew that the best way to get over the first part being so embarrassing was to cloud Jihoon’s mind with arousal, and to do that, he needed to kiss him for a while. When that was done, it was pretty much easy peasy lemon squeezy. 

 

Like he thought, Jihoon turned around with little hesitation, and Seungcheol helped him out by dragging the younger’s hips towards his face. Seungcheol could feel Jihoon’s huff at being manhandled against his own hip. Clearly Jihoon was getting ready to get back into it, so why waste any time?

 

Seungcheol started out with breathing against Jihoon’s hole, which he knew would get Jihoon riled up, but also help him relax. He then started tracing his lips along Jihoon’s ass, all over. Stopping once in awhile to kiss a particular part. At this point Jihoon had taken him back into his mouth, and he moaned at the feeling. He didn’t want Jihoon to smack his leg because he took too long to start though, so he got to it. 

 

He started with tiny little licks, making Jihoon pause and shudder. Seungcheol suddenly had a vision of making Jihoon so gone that all he could do was beg and he groaned at the thought. He decided that that would be his goal. It was difficult as fuck to get Jihoon to beg, but he’d done it before, he just needed to use all of his aces. 

 

The first thing; knead that ass. Another thing Seungcheol knew that Jihoon loved, but would refuse to admit. He also knew that Jihoon had a think for Seungcheol lightly slapping his ass, but that would have to wait. He continued to massage Jihoon’s butt, letting his fingers pass by Jihoon’s hole a few times. Eventually he could tell that while turned on, Jihoon was also getting impatient. So Seungcheol took a hold of his boyfriends cock while he went back to licking and sucking on Jihoon’s hole, making sure to get it wet.

 

Jihoon moaned around Seungcheol’s dick at the feeling. He hadn’t realized how neglected his own dick had been until now, but he was happy that Seungcheol had not only realized, but also done something about it. 

 

Nevertheless, Jihoon kept sucking at Seungcheol’s cock. Somehow he felt like it was a bit of a competition. Who could get the other to come first? Jihoon had the advantage in a way of bringing Seungcheol close to the edge once already, but Seungcheol had the advantage of Jihoon getting horny  _ very _ quickly. Which sucked. He decided to just keep going, and to up his game a little. 

 

Now, Jihoon wasn’t very comfortable with deepthroating,  _ however, _ he was less comfortable about losing whatever this race was, so he had to take one for the team. He had done it before, and he knew how much it affected Seungcheol.

 

He took a deep breath through his nose before he slowly but surely went down, and down, and down. He couldn’t fit all of Seungcheol without gagging, but he could fit a hell of a lot more than he could when he didn’t deep throat. The effects were immediate. Seungcheol let out a long groan, and his hips twitched. Thankfully, Jihoon had his weight pressed down onto said hips. He didn’t want to choke, or worse, throw up. 

 

Seungcheol could definitely tell what game Jihoon was playing. He knew that Jihoon didn’t deepthroat unless something was at stake, and the only thing he could come to think of was who could make the other come first. Seungcheol smirked against Jihoon’s ass, obviously he would win. He started focusing more intently on Jihoon’s hole rather than just that general area, and was pleased when it started to give under his ministrations. As soon as he could get a little bit of his tongue in, he already knew he’d won.

 

Jihoon went limp, pulling off of Seungcheol’s dick to pant while laying his forehead down to rest at Seungcheol’s hip. He hadn’t given up, he would still angle his head so that he could lick and suck at the base of Seungcheol’s cock, but he was too distracted, and Seungcheol ended up pulling the first real whine of the day out of Jihoon. 

 

He was very satisfied at this, since it meant he was getting closer to his goal, and he continued fucking Jihoon with his tongue. (slowly, of course. (for now))

 

Jihoon’s legs had started to shake and he kept letting out little moans which yes, embarrassed him greatly. He would try to take Seungcheol back into his mouth if it wasn’t already so evident that if he did he’d probably forget to breathe and like, die or something. He decided to play it safe and let Seungcheol pleasure him for now.

 

And pleasure him he did. Jihoon could barely keep his hips up anymore, and Seungcheol noticed. He pushed the younger’s hips down a little so that his dick was squished between Seungcheol’s chest and Jihoon’s stomach. Seungcheol decided to have a bit fun with it, and grabbed his hips to guide him back and forth so that his dick got some stimulation as well. This made Jihoon let out a particularly loud moan. “Ahh… Oh my God, Seungcheol…” he squeaked, not expecting that. 

 

Seungcheol was on cloud nine. Jihoon kept letting out these little ‘ah’ sounds that drove him crazy, and in turn just made him fuck his tongue into Jihoon even harder. At this point Seungcheol had stopped guiding his hips back and forth, but Jihoon seemed to have no trouble doing it himself, if he even realized that he was doing it of course. 

 

In all honesty, Seungcheol would normally be a bit annoyed by the fact that Jihoon forgot about Seungcheol’s dick, but he was just so cute when he lost control that he’d let it slide. It had kind of been his goal anyway, so he couldn’t really blame Jihoon.

 

And shit, was he losing it. The rougher Seungcheol was with his tongue, the more Jihoon lost it. At this point he was basically fucking himself back on Seungcheol’s face, and damn, if that wasn’t hot. To attest to this, Seungcheol could also feel Jihoon’s cock drooling onto his chest, and based on Jihoon’s moans, it wouldn’t be long before he started begging. For what, he’d have to wait and see, but the goal was just good old begging.

 

Seungcheol took a firm grip of Jihoon’s hips to slow him down a bit, he knew the effect dirty talk could have on him, and he really wanted to try it right now. He gave Jihoon’s hole one last lick before he pulled back, letting his fingers take over. Not pressing in, just rubbing, hinting. Seungcheol hummed deeply in his throat before he spoke, making sure that Jihoon could feel the vibrations of it. 

 

“You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” he murmured softly. He felt Jihoon’s cock twitch at the word and smiled a bit to himself. “You were such a good boy when you were sucking my cock, but you just had to focus on yourself.” he mused, “Grinding against me, pushing back on my tongue… Very selfish, very slutty.” he said, feeling Jihoon’s chest heaving against his stomach. 

Seungcheol leaned in to dip his tongue back into Jihoon for only a quick moment, and Jihoon let out the loudest moan yet. “Haaah… Oh my God, please..” And he had won. Jihoon was a trembling mess, and he had begged. How far could he take it though? Should he keep teasing, or just let the boy come? 

 

He let his fingers trail along Jihoon’s body, a simple touch. He could feel Jihoon trembling still, but he wasn’t breathing as heavily. They had to fix that.

 

He lifted Jihoon’s hips up a little before grabbing hold of his cock. He had a tight grasp, but kept the pumping torturously slow. Jihoon started to whine and pull away from his hand, clearly he was feeling overstimulated, but unfortunately, pulling away from Seungcheol’s hand meant pushing back towards his face. Obviously Seungcheol would take full advantage of that. 

 

He didn’t let go of Jihoon’s dick, but he grabbed a tight hold on his hip and dove back in, fucking his tongue into him without hesitation. Jihoon froze up, not knowing what he could do at this point. He couldn’t pull away from either side since he’d just either be backing up against Seungcheol’s tongue, or fucking back into his hand. So he did all he could. 

 

He begged. 

 

“Please! Please, please, please- ah! Seungcheol… Hah, please…” he didn’t even know what he was begging for, all he knew was that everything felt good. Too good, and he was losing it. He was still aware of the fact that Seungcheol hadn’t come yet, and Jihoon really wanted to make the other come, however at the moment he could barely even keep his head up, much less suck dick. 

 

At this point Jihoon had accepted the fact that he was going to come any second. He could feel it in his gut, and he knew Seungcheol could feel it too, he always knew when Jihoon was about to come, he was freaky like that. 

 

Jihoon took a shaky but deep breath. “Ah, hyung, I’m-” he was cut off by Seungcheol doing something amazing with his hand and had to let out a high pitched whine. “Gonna come… Hah... ah hyung.” 

 

Seungcheol just kept going, fucking his tongue into his boyfriend even more vigorously than before while rubbing the head of Jihoon’s cock. Jihoon let out a couple more pleads with him, but he could tell that Jihoon didn’t actually know any more than he did what he was begging for. It only took a few more moments before the boy arched his back as much as he possibly could before locking up and coming with a few higher pitched moans.

 

Seungcheol fucked him through it, but as soon as he was done and had collapsed, he let go of Jihoon’s cock and with some effort, turned him around so he was laying with his head on Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol was careful not to let his head touch the cum. He valued his life. 

 

Jihoon was humming slightly, reveling in the afterglow. Seungcheol gently ran his fingers through his hair for a couple of minutes, but soon he grew impatient. He definitely still needed to come, and he didn’t really need Jihoon to help, but it would be nice to not have a dozing boyfriend on top of you when you tried to jerk it. 

 

Jihoon beat him to it though, and Seungcheol startled when his hand wrapped around Seungcheol’s dick. Jihoon didn’t even lift his head up, but he did start pumping Seungcheol’s cock, and honestly, after that show, it didn’t take much for Seungcheol to come. Especially with a whisper asking him to come for Jihoon. So he did, his hips twitched, and he let out a breathy moan, and with that Jihoon lazily picked up the shirt Seungcheol had thrown on the floor earlier and dried of both his own hand och Seungcheol’s chest with it before dropping it back down.

 

After a moment of catching his breath, Seungcheol couldn’t help but sound a bit annoyed. “I thought you wanted me to take that off so we  _ wouldn’t  _ get cum on it.” he said accusingly. He did manage to sound very fond though, he always did after sex.

 

Jihoon just shrugged. “Then do the laundry.  _ Properly. _ ” he answered, leaning up a bit and kissing Seungcheol’s jaw. He wasn’t going near Seungcheol’s mouth after that, thank you very much.

 

Seungcheol hummed. “Fuck you.” He said, with no power at all behind it. After a moment he felt Jihoon’s stomach growl, and he realized they hadn’t eaten for a while. “I’ll order that pizza if you go get some blankets. Let’s watch some netflix.” 

 

He couldn’t see Jihoon’s smile, but he could feel it. The fucker thought he’d won. Whatever, you win some, lose some. But with pizza, you could never lose.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm,, ye, man that's that. pizza is good though. 
> 
> so i realize it might have been a bit awkward lmao but i'll work on it 
> 
> give me,,, tips?? maybe if u have any.
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKED IT <3333333


End file.
